Such trapezes according to EP 175 955 A1 make it possible for the surfer or the sailor, if he sails with the surfboard or the sailboat hard to the wind, to ride out far over the surfboard or the side of the sailboat, to achieve in this way a favorable center of gravity position. In addition, the generic trapeze allows the surfer and sailor great relief of the strain on the arms for rest phases. The trapeze known by EP 175 955 A1 is equipped with a support part arched inward, matched to the lumbar area of the spinal column, which brings about optimal support of the spinal column and is to counteract a slipping of the trapeze on the body.
But the mode of action aimed at with this lumbar-support part of the known trapeze is inadequate. As a further drawback, the freedom of movement of the surfer and the sailor in the various maneuvers is hindered by the support part integrated in the trapeze.